Interesting bit of info for you.
Ever wonder who the first Michael Harper was? That he had been married before? That Michelle Harper had been married to a scummy man who had cheated on her immensely and later chose his second wife over his daughter, Sheila? That a late General Hospital veteran had played Michael and Michelle's father?! Well, once you read this, your questions will be answered! This was a kind of a who's who of who was in the Harper family when the series premiered in 2008, and some notable cast changes during that time. Rick Hearst (Michael Harper) -- A contract role in the upcoming continuation. Later played by Ronn Moss. The character passed away due to a heart attack. Michelle Stafford (Shelby Whitehead Harper) -- She was killed off on the series, Smythewood Nancy Lee Grahn (Michelle Harper) -- She divorced her wicked husband, and threw herself into her work. Major role in the continuation. She will be contract. When Nancy Lee Grahn left the show, the role was eventually taken over by UK actress Phyllis Logan. Eden Riegel (Sheila Wainwright) -- She later legally changed her last name to Harper and married Allen Watkins. She will be in the continuation as a contract role. Now she and Dylan are the new twins after the death of Michael. Later she and Dylan were revealed to be twin siblings. When Eden left to focus on her family, the role was taken over by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood, until Eden returned to the role. One of the original three actors still in their roles to this day. Megan Ward (Erica Harper) -- She will be a major contract role on the continuation. Eventually played by Laura Wright and later by Catherine Hickland. Killed in prison. Adrianna Leon (Julie Wandsworth) -- She is working outside of Boston. She won't be in the continuation. Joshua Morrow (Aaron Harper) -- In the upcoming continuation, he will be played by Trevor St. John, he will be recurring. He later married Marta Srinivasen in the continuation. He would later be played by Memphis Garrett. Greg Vaughn (Jason Harper) -- will be recurring in the upcoming continuation. One of three original actors still in their role. Greg Rikaart (Dylan Harper) -- A contract player in the upcoming continuation. Later discovered that he and Sheila were twin siblings. The other of the three original actors still in their role. Michael Graziadei (Christopher Wainwright) -- Like Sheila, he legally changed his last name to Harper. Was killed offscreen on the orders of Erica. Marcy Rylan (Aileen Mercier) -- She legally changed her last name to her birth mother's maiden name, was killed in a plane crash. Later rejoined the continuation as her Smythewood character, Vera Lindquist-VanCortlandt. She later left the series to go to the show, Riverview, to play Sarah Ashton. Alexandra Chando (Hannah Anderson Harper) -- later played by Elizabeth Hendrickson, who has become recognizable in the role. Major player in the continuation. Due to a huge story with her baby, she will be a contract role. She was killed off in a hit and run by her wicked aunt, Erica. However, it was revealed that the "Hannah" killed was a body double, also played by Hendrickson. Rebecca Herbst (Marie Sanborne) -- was later played by Jill Larson, she won't be in the continuation. Her character was revealed to have moved to Hull, Massachusetts, where she adopted the Woolsey siblings. Jill would later return to the continuation, playing the role of Wendy Schraederman Harper. Ryan Carnes (Alex Wainwright) -- murdered some years later by his wicked stepmother, Molly Wainwright. Kirsten Storms (Rosemary Harper) -- Later played by Madeline Zima and currently by Sarah Glendening. When Sarah left the show, Madeline returned to play the role, now called Rose. Rose recently left the canvas after her marriage to Mark Wilson sundered. She moved to Concordia, Maryland, living with her best friend, Stephanie Rendell. Jason Thompson (Kip Langsberg) -- eventually left town after viciously betraying Dylan. He was eventually killed. John Ingle (Richard Harper) -- The Harper family Patriarch. The character eventually passed away due to a stress induced stroke. Rachel Melvin (Anyssa Rayburn-Harper) -- Currently played by Rebecca Budig, she later married Bryan Forson. Major contract role in the continuation. Rebecca Budig has become most identified in the role and is working again with her former AMC co-star, Cameron Mathison, who played Ryan Lavery to her Greenlee Smythe ALSO: During the show's first run (and also on former sister show, Smythewood), there have been some well documented recasts and replacements. These are the most noteworthy ones. UK actor Todd Carty played the original Alex Corwin, but was later replaced by fellow EastEnders actor, Robert Kazinsky, who played him to the original ending of HF as well as on Smythewood, and played him again in the continuation. The role was recently killed off, touching off a major change for Dylan, who has a new relationship with former main Smythewood character, Adam Mathison. Originally Cameron Mathison played Mark Harper, the adopted son of Erica Harper (Laura Wright); while Chris Engen (ex-Adam Newman, The Young and the Restless) played Bryan Forson, who married Mark's adopted cousin, Anyssa. After the original series ended, while on Smythewood, Chris Engen resigned from the series, and Mathison was once more paired with Rebecca Budig (they had worked together as Ryan Lavery and Greenlee Smythe on AMC) by playing the married lawyers. Mark returned to the canvas, played by Kyle Lowder; while his real life wife, Arianne Zucker, plays his on-screen cousin, Joanna Niewoehner Harper. Joanna became contract when she discovered her real sister, Cara (Lindsay Korman) lives in Boston, and are now reconnected. Actress Marlo Thomas (ex-Ann Marie, That Girl; ex-Mary Conway Clark, Law and Order, SVU) originated the role of Sandra Jacobson Harper, Jason's wife. When Marlo wasn't available for the continuation, the role was recast with actress Jessica Collins. She will play Sandra as a recurring role. When the roles of Sandra's daughters was SORAS'ed, Marlo returned to the series, making Sandra contract. Australian actress Judith McGrath (ex-Colleen Powell, Prisoner; ex-Von Ryan, All Saints) was best known for her portrayal of Velda Smithfield, and is most recognized in that role, but while the character was on Smythewood, Judith retired. Another Australian actress, Rowena Wallace (best known as Patricia "Pat the Rat" Dunne Hamilton Morrell on the Australian soap opera, Sons and Daughters, and who had played Sharon Whittemayer on HF, originally) took over the role of Velda while on Smythewood. When Rowena unexpectedly resigned her role, Judith was called back into the role on the continuation, and she plays her to this day. Australian actress Cornelia Frances (ex-Barbara Hamilton, Sons and Daughters; ex-Morag Bellingham, Home and Away) took over the role of Police Chief Anne Hamilton from actress Patsy King (ex-Erica Davidson, Prisoner), who had retired (Patsy would later reprise Anne in the continuation as a recurring role). At the same time, during the original series run, actress Elizabeth Hubbard (ex-Althea Davis, The Doctors; ex-Lucinda Walsh, As The World Turns) played Patricia Wheeler Lambert, the aunt of Michael Harper. In the continuation, Cornelia played Patricia, taking over the role from Hubbard, who had herself retired. Patricia is somewhat recurring, but she has been getting more screen time. Cornelia retired, then Elizabeth Hubbard returned to play Patricia on a contract basis. A couple of years later, Cornelia returned to the show on contract to play Judge Adrianne Austin. When Elizabeth retired for good this time, her former ATWT co-star, Eileen Fulton (ex-Lisa Hughes), would take over the role and currently plays her to this day. Wendy Richard (ex-Pauline Fowler, EastEnders; ex-Shirley Brahms, Are You Being Served?) originated the role of Alex's mother, Modeling agent owner, and former model, Susan Corwin, but after she retired, and her subsequent death, another EastEnders alumna, Tracy-Ann Oberman (ex-Chrissie Watts) played the role to the original series' end. Recently, with the death of Alex, Tracy-Ann made an appearance as Susan, and more won't be ruled out. When her father, David (Monty Hall) passed away, Susan and her mother, Gen (played by Pam. St. Clement, Tracy's former EastEnders co-star) returned to the show on a contract basis. Bea Arthur (ex-Maude Findlay, Maude; ex-Dorothy Zbornak, The Golden Girls) originated the role of Marjorie Harper Franklin, Michael's off-beat paternal aunt, but after her death from cancer, actress Marcia Wallace (best known as Carol Kester on The Bob Newhart Show and as the voice of Miss Krabappel on The Simpsons) took over the role and played it to the original series end. While Marjorie won't be seen in the continuation (the character having been written as having died), her daughter, Astrid will be in the continuation as a recurring role, played by Crystal Chappell. Crystal was chosen because the original actress who played Astrid, Adrienne Barbeau (ex-Carol Traynor, Maude) has mainly retired. Later on, though, Crystal was released, and Ashley Jones (who had once played Joanna Harper, Erica's other adopted child) took over the role, and it became a more contract role due to a baby story. Joanna is currently played by Ariane Zucker, the real life spouse of Kyle Lowder (Mark). When actress Dixie Carter (ex-Brandy Henderson, The Edge of Night; ex-Carlotta Beck, Filthy Rich; ex-Julia Sugarbaker, Designing Women; ex-Randi King, Family Law), who played attorney Denise Abbott passed away of cancer, her real-life daughter, actress Ginna Carter, joined the cast as Denise's niece, Camilla Abbott Griswold. Camilla will be featured in the upcoming continuation, but Ginna Carter won't be playing her, having at first decided not to reprise the role. She was played by Nancy St. Alban (ex-Michelle Bauer, Guiding Light). Later on, after a time in New York, which included a short-lived remarriage, Camilla, with Ginna Carter again playing the role, has returned. Actress Marie Wallace reprised her role of India Bishop Hillman (which she created on Somerset) on HF and played her on Smythewood, until she retired. The role was then taken over by Jane Elliot (best known as Tracy Quartermaine on GH). Jane will play India in the continuation. India was written off the show due to a lack of storyline. However, Jane resigned from the role, and Wallace again took the role of India; and again, she is in Boston with her family. Several actors have originated characters on HF and were replaced in those roles by other actors, only to end up returning to the show later on to play entirely different characters. Some of the more notable ones follow here. Janet Andrewartha (ex-Reb Keane, Prisoner) created the role of school secretary, Sandra Sanford. She was replaced by fellow Prisoner actress, Val Lehman (best known as Bea Smith), who made the role her own. Janet came back months later as wealthy Kathryn Schulder, the daughter of Margaret Schulder (Pamela Payton-Wright). The Schulders are not slated to return for the series continuation. Neither will Sandra Sanford. Actress Pauley Perrette (Abby Sciuto, NCIS) originated the role of Marcia Williamson on the original HF, before having that character move to the now defunct Latimers. Later, she created the role of wealthy heiress Amy Smythe Andrucci Jablonski on HF's former sister soap, Smythewood. In the continuation, Pauley will be playing her role of Amy as a contract role. Julia Barr (best known as Brooke Cudahy on All My Children) originally played minor character, Nancy Benson-Monroe on HF, until her role was phased out, with her moving back to her hometown of Philadelphia. Now, Julia is back on the show playing her former Smythewood role of oil company owner, Vivienne VanCortlandt, Michael Harper's sister in-law. Veteran actress, Maree Cheatham (ex-Stephanie Wyatt, Search for Tomorrow; ex-Marie Horton, Days of Our Lives; ex-Charlene Simpson, General Hospital) created the role of the regal Victoria Jensen, Robert Watkins's sister, before the role was taken over by British actress, Barbara Windsor (ex-Peggy Mitchell, EastEnders), who will be playing her in the continuation on a recurring status. Maree later rejoined HF as her former General Hospital character, the wacky fun loving and lovable Charlene Simpson. She would later take on the role of Adrienne Harper, taking over from Sharon Gabet (former Raven, EON; former Melinda, OLTL). Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning, OLTL; Kiki, GH) originally played the role of Emily Reed, the granddaughter of a Harper housekeeper, and she is returning to the show playing the now SORAS'ed role of Violet Harper, the daughter of Jason and Sandra. Melissa Archer (ex-Natalie Buchanan, OLTL) originally played the role of Teresa Monroe Williams, the manager of the main hotel in town, but during the original HF's last few weeks, her character was killed off by the demented mother of her boyfriend. She has returned to the continuation, but not as Teresa, but as Ashlyn Carter, the best friend of Hannah and the godmother of Hannah's daughter, Maggie. Ashlyn recently left the show due to severe lack of storyline; but later returned playing new character, Sheila McAllister. Morgan Fairchild (ex-Jennifer Pace Phillips, Search for Tomorrow; ex-Constance Weldon Carlyle, Flamingo Road, ex-Sophia Blakely, Fashion House) created the role of fashionista Cynthia Archer, who worked with Sheila Harper Watkins, but when she didn't work out in the role at first, it was recast with Emmy winner, Susan Lucci (forever and fondly remembered as Erica Kane from AMC). This marked a reunion of sorts between Lucci and Eden Riegel (Sheila), who played mother and daughter on AMC. Cynthia will be making a return to the new continuation, but Susan Lucci won't reprise her role. Instead, the original Cynthia, Morgan Fairchild will be playing the role. Elle Alexander (best known as heel wrestler Danger on Women of Wrestling) created the role of wealthy socialite Allison Wentzel Watkins. She eventually left the show, and Allison was recast with Emmy winner, Robin Strasser (best known as Dorian on OLTL), who played her to a few weeks before the series' original end. Elle later rejoined the series as Allison's younger sister, Monica Wentzel. The Wentzels later rejoined the continuation, with Monica moving to Boston (and therefore becoming contract), and Joan being recurring. Allison was focused in two episodes where her behavior was exposed to everyone. Lexi Randall (best known as obnoxious young design client Randa Oliver on Designing Women) originally played the role of lady lawyer Catherine Watkins Haller, but when Lexi left the show, she was recast with Ewa da Cruz (better known as the comical heiress Vienna Hyatt on As The World Turns), who played her through the series original end. Catherine's still referred to, from time to time, because she and Nicholas have a daughter (revealed on Smythewood) named Jacqueline (Britt Robertson), who has become one of the show's central characters. Ronn Moss (ex-Ridge Forrester, Bold and Beautiful) played Ronald Hendrix, the brother of the unrepentant Molly (Melissa Claire Egan) up to the original's finale, he then played main role, Michael Harper, on the continuation, after Rick Hearst left the show to spend more time with his family and played him until the character's death due to a heart attack. Ronn's former Bold and Beautiful mother, Susan Flannery (ex-Stephanie Forrester) played the role of Lynne Whitehead Corwin, Michael's former mother in-law, on the show. When Susan left the show for a while, actress Audrey Peters (ex-Vanessa Dale, Love of Life) stepped in and played the role, until she retired, when Susan took over the role and played it to the end. Lynne, again played by Flannery made some sporadic appearances on the continuation until her character's death due to cancer. Susan now works as the show's director. Tammin Sursok originally played the role of Harper family cousin, Alicia Lambert on HF, until Alicia died at the hands of sinister Molly Wainwright. Some time later, Tammin returned to HF, but this time, playing the role of Olivia Cunningham, the daughter of Abby Cunningham (both from the series, Knots Landing). Though dead, Alicia's memory remains at the fore, as it was revealed that Somerset character, Ellen Lucas (Molly Burnett) was her biological daughter. And several characters have transferred from Harpers Falls to other shows; and also vice versa: Elaine Adamson (Mackenzie Rosman) was originated on Harpers Falls, but the character relocated to Somerset, where she remains to this day, working at BellaAdams Designs, enjoying a friendship with Ellen, reconnecting with her father, Ted Adamson, and also being a nanny to Joanne Kendrick's daughter, Grace, but she maintains some ties to her former show, most notably with her former boss, Sheila Watkins. Somerset character, Susannah Lucas (Stacy Edwards) has made numerous guest appearances on HF, as she is close friends with the Harper family, most notably her adopted siblings, Sheila; Dylan and Anyssa. It was recently revealed that Susie is Anyssa's sister, having grown up with one another and considered to be family to her. She also gained Sheila and Dylan as her siblings as well. Like in the former show, Susie, her new daughter, Ellen and her boyfriend, Patrick Kurtz, will cross over frequently. Several characters from the real-life series, Somerset, came to Harpers Falls, notably: Vicki Paisley (Velekka Gray); Heather Lawrence (Audrey Landers); and Kate Cannell (Tina Sloan). Julia Cannell (April Katherine Littlejohn) was created on HF as Vicky's daughter, although she was never stated or even obliquely mentioned on Somerset. Julia (again played by April Katherine Littlejohn) later returned to Boston, to work at WBOS, and Vickie will be making sporadic appearances. Rachel Cory (Victoria Wyndham), one of Another World's longest running and most loved characters, joined HF in it's second year, and stayed right through the series original end. It has been revealed that Rachel (again played by Wyndham) will be returning to Boston to give Victoria (Barbara Windsor) a peer to be with. The Saxton family, from the series, Lovers and Friends, were also in the Harpers Falls story for some time. Josie Saxton was played by Maeve McGuire; Eleanor Saxton Kimball was played by Hillary B. Smith; Bill was played by Laurence Lau; Jason was played by Eric Martsolf; his wife, Wendy was played by Kathy Brier; Bentley was played by Shawn Christian; and Tessa was played by Ilene Kristen. Another former Lovers and Friends character, Laurie Brewster, was played originally by Judith Chapman, but was recast with Alicia Minshew. The Saxtons and Laurie Brewster aren't slated to return for the continuation, due to lack of story. Ilene Kristen returned to the continuation, playing her former Smythewood role as council member Marla Stanton; and Eric Martsolf later returned to the continuation playing HIS former Smythewood character, business man, Lance VanCortlandt, until the character's death. Knots Landing characters, Karen Fairgate (Michele Lee) and Abby Cunningham (Donna Mills) came to Harpers Falls, and was on the canvas until the series' original end, Karen and Abby's daughters, Diana Fairgate Walcott and Olivia Cunningham Dyer were also characters as well. Diana was played by Lauren Holly and Olivia was played by Tammin Sursok. Karen was later shown to be in the Dallas fan fiction, and was said to be married to Gary Ewing, and because of this, none of these characters are slated to be reprised for the continuation. Betty Anderson (Barbara Parkins) and her former daughter in-law, Rita Jacks Harrington (Wendie Malick) joined the cast of Harpers Falls, after the end of their series, Peyton Place 2008. Neither Betty nor Rita will be reprised for the continuation; because Barbara Parkins has retired (and nobody could play Betty like Barbara Parkins), and Wendie is quite busy with her highly successful comedy series, Hot in Cleveland. However, after a while, and since Barbara was retired, actress Terry Moore, who had played Betty in the 1957 movie, Peyton Place, joined the show as Betty. Natalya Ashton (Vail Bloom) was originally a character on the now-defunct series, One Step At A Time, created by Alicia Sorrentino. When that series ended, she moved to Smythewood, and was a major character in the upcoming continuation, married to Michael Harper. However, after some tough pressure from Erica Harper, and coming to grips with things, she annulled her marriage and then returned to Hope Valley, New York (OSAAT's setting). She was later revealed to have been killed in a car accident, and Vail Bloom played Natalya's sister, Sarah during Michael's funeral. Vail's co-star from OSAAT, Christel Khalil, created the role of nurse/heiress Joliette Manning, and played her throughout OSAAT's run. Joliette, still played by Khalil, will be joining HF as a friend of Vanessa Harper; having connections (through her family business) with the Harpers. A huge number of cast members of the reality show, Big Brother have joined HF during the show's two incarnations. Janelle Pierzina, who had played Jennifer, a rival of villain Molly Wainwright in the original show, currently plays Courtney Harrison, Anyssa's friend from Harper Academy; Shane Meany is playing Shawn Hartselle Harper, a Harper cousin and the sister of Audra (Cote de Pablo); Wil Heuser plays Barry VanAnderman Harper, the closest childhood friend (and now adopted brother) of Dylan Harper; Frank Eudy plays Cory Jablonski, the new husband of Amy Smythe; Shelly Moore plays Lorraine Gerber, a socialite in town (she was replaced by former Downton Abbey cast member, Raquel Cassidy); Frankie Grande plays Christopher Mannington, a Media Relations coordinator at Harper Industries; Victoria Rafaeli plays Chris's more straitlaced sister, Alicia, a psychiatrist; Dominic Briones plays Antonio Balducci, a friend of the Harpers (he would later be replaced by actor/model Joel Rush); Dominic's real-life wife, Daniele Donato-Briones plays his girlfriend, Madeleine Jacobson; Daniele's father, Evel Dick Donato originally played the role of Madeleine's father, Daniel Jacobson, but after revealing his HIV status, actor Steven Willems (Nurse Jackie) took over the role; Cody Califiore plays Derick Steensland, Dylan and Adam's personal attorney; Zach Rance plays Jeff Minzell, a Harper family friend, he later took the role of Zachary Janson, after Jace Agolli took over the role of Jeff; Rachel Reilly, one of Big Brother's more famous alumna, plays Anngelique Minzell, Jeff's sister, also an attorney; Nicole Franzel joined, playing nurse Dianna Westbrooke; real-life twins, Julia and Liz Nolan joined playing the roles of twin sisters, Lucia and Lois Jensen; and Jocasta Odom plays Tiffanie Rowlett, the sister of attorney Anita Sheridan (Angela Robinson). From the Smythewood show, characters Adam Mathison (Kristoffer Polaha); Aaron Shinn (Brandon Beemer); Mark Wilson (Dean Cain); Jacqueline Haller (Britt Robertson) and Taylor Addison (Emily Harper) have moved on to the continuation. As had Vivienne VanCortlandt (Julia Barr); her nephew Eric Whitfield (Zach Conroy); Eric's mother and Vivienne's sister, Wendy Schraederman (Kassie DePaiva), who was and is again involved with (and now married to) Michael Harper and Dr. Michael Whitfield (Billy Warlock). Also included in this list is Amy Smythe Andrucci (Pauley Perrette). Nicholas Haller, Jacqueline's biological father (Jacqueline's mother was the late Catherine Watkins Haller), was an original HF character, played initially by Travis Schuldt; then by Jeff Branson; and then on Smythewood and in the continuation by actor Josh Duhamel. Of all these characters, Amy; Mark; Taylor; Vivienne; Wendy; Shane and Jacqueline remain as vital parts of the story. Adam and Aaron having been written out to move back to Philadelphia; Eric to go back to school; and Michael being locked up in jail for raping Amy Smythe. After, Aaron's death, along with the death of his mother and adopted daughter, Adam has returned to HF (later played by Clark James Gable and currently by Peter Marc Jacobson), and is now married to Dylan. Also coming to town was Jacqueline's best friend, Vera Lindquist-VanCortlandt, played by Emme Rylan (best known for her former HF role of Aileen), she later quit the show to play her role of Sarah Ashton on the TopTv series, Riverview; also coming into the mix was Anna Jayne Herington (Wendy Moniz) and her husband, Anthony Herington (Sasha Mitchell). They were later joined by Anna Jayne's siblings, Carla (Ricki Lake) and Scott (Aaron O'Donnell). Ben and Betsy Harper, two characters from the now-defunct series, Love of Life, were involved in the Harpers Falls drama as well, although Ben (played by Richard Dean Anderson) and Betsy (played by Elizabeth Kemp, who originated the role on Love of Life) were more recurring than anything. Their daughters, Suzanne Prentiss; Vanessa Harper and Megan Harper (played by Shanelle Workman; Mackenzie Mauzy and Justus Bolding, respectively) were more fleshed out in the series, Love of Life, Return to Rosehill; but Vanessa and Megan were more prominently featured on Harpers Falls. Vanessa will be reprised in the continuation, but Mackenzie Mauzy won't play her; she will be played by Emmy Award winning actress Heather Tom in a recurring role. Heather had recently left the series with Vanessa marrying her beloved boyfriend, Luke Erickson (Josh Quong Tart) offscreen and returning to New York City. Happily, Vanessa and Luke (with Mackenzie Mauzy once again playing her; and Josh Quong Tart reprising his role as well) have returned to Boston. Many of the cast members of the just-completed series, Downton Abbey, have joined the cast in very well-featured roles. Among them, Elizabeth McGovern who played Cora, the Countess of Grantham, now plays Lady Josephine Schroeder St. Claire; Michelle Dockery, Laura Carmichael and Jessica Brown Findlay, who played Elizabeth's daughters, Mary, Edith and Sybil, play her nieces, Lila, Melanie and Mikayla Schroeder; Allen Leech, who played Jessica's on-screen husband, Tom Branson, plays her older brother, Bradley Schroeder; Lesley Nicol, who played cook, Mrs. Patmore, plays housekeeper/lady's maid, Shirley Amberson; Siobhan Finneran, who played duplicitous lady's maid, Sarah O'Brien, plays Amelia Stansberry, the second-in-command housekeeper; Joanne Froggatt, who played lady's maid, Anna Bates, plays another lady's maid, Marie Sinclair; Dan Stevens, who played Matthew Crawley, plays Dylan's butler/Valet, Bryan Steensland; Robert James-Collier, who played the conniving under-butler, Thomas Barrow, plays reformed rapist Tim Lexington; Joanna David, who made a guest role as the Dutchess of Yeovil, now plays Elizabeth's on-screen older sister, Ena Scroeder Yeovil; Cara Theobold, who played kitchen maid, Ivy, currently plays the artistic Andrea Wellington; and Sophie McShera, who played assistant cook Daisy plays Dr. Aja Dorrance. Category:Series Category:Miscellany